


New Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	New Life

Clints life,  
Before he joined Shield,  
Isn't all rainbows and sunshine.   
It's bad.  
So much, that Clint doesn't want to talk about it.  
It will always be ovet his head.   
But like everything,   
It was time to move on. 

Shield is a chance,   
To start over.  
So he takes it.  
Doesn't look back.   
His past won't erase itself.   
He will have to erase it.


End file.
